kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Waddle Dee
|habilidad = Sombrilla (a veces) |categoría = Enemigos comunes, Ayudante |Última aparición = }}Un Waddle Dee es un enemigo común de Kirby. La mayoría de ellos son enemigos, pues trabajan para el Rey Dedede como sus principales esbirros. Su primera aparición fue en Kirby's Dream Land, y desde entonces han sido enemigos muy comunes en la franquicia. Aunque trabajan para Dedede, no presentan actitud amenazante, en realidad son muy pacíficos y muy rara vez atacan tambien aveces cuando un waddle dee ve a kirby se echa a correr o tambien corre y al llegar a la pared se sienta, se tapa los ojos y empieza a temblar además de ser muy débiles y fáciles de vencer. La forma más común de ser herido por un Waddle Dee es simplemente tocándolo, mientras este solo da un paseo alegre y tranquilo por el lugar. Comúnmente se pueden vencer con un golpe o absorbiéndolos. Cabe aclarar que consumir un Waddle Dee no brinda ningún poder más que solo un sabor delicioso. Solo brindará poderes si este trae un Parasol. Características Los Waddle Dees poseen una estructura física semirredonda, que se podría asimilar más a una pera gruesa que a un círculo. Su cuerpo posee ligeras capas de colores, siendo la capa que cubre su cuerpo de color naranja, o rojo si se trata de un Ayudante, y sus pies y rostros de color blanco caucásico. Sus pequeños brazos son igual redondos y muy cortos, y les gusta tenerlos abiertos al aire al dar una caminata. No poseen dedos, y sus pies son grandes y ovalados. No poseen boca alguna, pero poseen ojos pequeños, ovalados y negros, y mejillas rosadas. En resumen, su anatomía es similar a la de Kirby, con la diferencia de que los Waddle Dees no son Guerreros estelares. Los Waddle Dees, como se ha dicho, no son en realidad malos. Son habitantes comunes de Dream Land, y posiblemente, incluso todo Pop Star. Los Waddle Dees son dóciles, serviciales y leales a quien les lidere, además de ser bastante gratos. En el anime, El rey Dedede les ofrece hogar a todos ellos, a cambio de que estos cumplan con todos sus caprichos, además de proteger su palacio, y así lo hacen, o al menos eso parece. Los Waddle Dees no poseen mucho intelecto, ni talento a la hora de ejercer actos violentos o de gran valor, pero son buenos a la hora de las labores hogareñas y servir, además de poseer un apetito voraz, similar al de Kirby. Hablan su propio idioma, y solo un Waddle Doo líder puede traducirlos. Algunos Waddle Dees escasos pueden hablar con otros seres de Dream land, como es (quizá) el caso del Waddle Dee de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards o los Waddle Dees que presenciaron los eventos de Revenge of Metaknight y Revenge of the King (aunque posiblemente sea el mismo Waddle Dee) en Kirby Super Star y Kirby Super Star Ultra. Un enemigo muy parecido es Waddle Doo, sólo que tiene un color más claro y tiene un ojo ciclopeo que le cubre la cubre la cara, con el cual puede lanzar rayos. Apariciones Kirby's Dream Land Este fue el primer juego en el que aparecieron los Waddle Dee, determinándolos como los enemigos más básicos de la serie. Sólo atacan con saltitos. Archivo:Waddle Dee en Kirby's Dream Land.png|Los Waddle Dee en Kirby's Dream Land. Kirby's Adventure y Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Con la introdución de la NES, se fueron creando los primeros juegos en color, así que se pudo averiguar de qué color eran los Waddle Dees. En ambas entregas, tienen la misma función que en Kirby's Dream Land. Además, en estas entregas aparecen los Waddle Dee sombrilla. Kirby's Dream Course En este juego, los Waddle Dee aparecen como enemigos inmóviles. Kirby's Avalanche Waddle Dee es el primer oponente, siendo el más fácil de todos. Waddle Dee en Kirby's Avalanche.png|Waddle Dee en Kirby's Avalanche. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Waddle Dee regresa con el mismo patrón de ataque, y también los Waddle Dee sombrilla. Kirby's Block Ball Los Waddle Dee aparecen como obstáculos en algunos niveles. En sagas SSB Los Waddle Dee tienen una aparición menor en sagas Super Smash Bros.. Aparecen por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee, pero sólo como trofeo. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl tiene un papel mayor, apareciendo como el movimiento especial lateral del Rey Dedede, junto con Gordos y Waddle Doos. También aparecen en su Smash Final. Clases de Waddle Dee Waddle Dee Es el Waddle Dee de toda la vida. Ataca con saltitos y pequeños placajes Archivo:Waddle Dee normal.jpg|Un Waddle Dee normal. Parasol Dee Un Waddle Dee normal, pero este posee una sombrilla. Suele aparecer bajando lentamente. En esta forma es un ayudante Archivo:Waddle Dee sombrilla.jpg|Art oficial de un Waddle Dee sombrilla. Parasol_Waddle_Dee_by_Blueeyedrat.gif Minero Dee Aparece en Kirby Air Ride, como un obstáculo, en un carrito de minería, con el único fin de molestar. Waddle Dee Diente de León Similar a un Waddle Dee sombrilla, pero no ataca y va bajando en un diente de león y al llegar al piso sigue con su paseo normal Archivo:Waddle Dee vilano.jpg|Art oficial de un Waddle Dee vilano. Waddle Dee Lanza Este tipo de Waddle Dee va equipado con una lanza, que puede lanzar. Este tipo de Waddle Dee estuvo influenciado por Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Imagen4.png|Waddle Dee lanza en Kirby´s Epic Yarn. Waddledee2.gif|waddle dee lanza normal Waddle Dee Poseído (Waddle Doo) Este Waddle Dee aparece en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, como un Waddle Dee poseído por Dark Matter. Tiene forma de Waddle Doo, sólo que no puede lanzar rayos por el gran ojo que tiene, así que ataca con embestidas. Waddle Dee Coliseo Este tipo de Waddle Dee aparece en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos, Kirby Super Star y Kirby Super Star Ultra, como una broma. En el minijuego El Coliseo, uno de los enemigos es un Bandada Dee (Similar al Waddle Dee de Kirby's Return to Dream Land, solo que este no tiene lanza). Es igual que los demás Waddle Dees, sólo que tiene una barra de energía que le permite resistir golpes. Se puede vencer fácilmente mediante inhalación. Gran Waddle Dee Es un Waddle Dee normal, sólo que es más grande, y por lo tanto, posee más resistencia. Sólo aparece en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos tambien en Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! y en Kirby's Return to Dream Land Gran Waddle Dee.gif|Sprite de un Waddle Dee gigante. Bola Waddle Dee En Kirby: El Pincel del Poder, una de las bolas a escoger para jugar es un Waddle Dee, que se desbloquea tras vencer a Drawcia. No puede absorber habilidades, ni puede mejorar su energía, y sólo ataca con rebotes Archivo:Bola Waddle Dee.jpg|Art oficial de Bola Waddle Dee. Waddle Dee Dorado Este tipo de Waddle Dee sólo aparece en Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque!. Es un Waddle Dee normal con colores dorados. [[Archivo:WaddleDeeDorado.gif|thumb|Waddle dee dorado 2]] dorados. No ataca y es muy veloz. Si se destruye antes de que caiga por un precipicio, se conseguirá un cofre Waddle Dee Dorado.png|Sprite de un Waddle Dee dorado. Galería Waddledee.gif|Waddle Dee en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Waddle_dee_en_dream_land_3.gif|Waddle Dee en Kirby's Dream Land 3. Waddle Dee (KEY).png|Waddle Dee en Kirby's Epic Yarn. 82px-29,152,0,122-KMA_Waddle_Dee.png 87px-Waddledee_light.gif 150px-Waddledee.gif|en Kirby's Adventure Dee.png|Trofeo de Waddle Dee Banda_wadlee_dee.jpg|Waddle Dee en la Venganza del Rey ParasolDee.jpg|Waddle Dee de Sombrilla Waddle_Dee_wants_Shiny.png|waddle dee encontrando un cristal imagesCAP4KOPF.jpg|distintos waddle dees FileWaddledee.png|en Kirby's Dream Land 3 FileWaddle_deeball.jpg|en Kirby y el Pincel del Poder FileWaddleDeeKcc.gif|en Kirby y el Pincel del Poder FileSpeardee.gif|en Kirby y el Pincel del Poder FileWaddledee1.gif|en el anime FileWaddledee3.gif|en el anime FileWaddledeebox.gif|en el anime FileWaddledeecooler.gif|en el anime FileWaddledeetv.gif|en el anime FileK64_normal_kirbywaddledee.jpg|en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards FileWaddledeeK642.jpg|en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards FileWaddledeeK64.png|en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards FileK64_normal_waddledeeribbon.jpg|en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards FileKEY_Waddle_Dee.png|en Kirby's Epic Yarn. FileParasoldee.png|en Kirby Super Star Ultra FileKSSU_Waddle_Dee_small.png|en Kirby Super Star Ultra FileWaddleDee.jpg|en Kirby Air Ride FileKMA_Waddle_Dee.png|en Kirby Mass Attack FileKMA_Waddle_Dee3.png|en Kirby Mass Attack FileKMA_Waddle_Dee4.png|en Kirby Mass Attack FileBandana_Dee_KRTDL.png|en Kirby's Return to Dream Land como bandana dee FileKRtDL_Waddle_Dee.png|en Kirby's Return to Dream Land como bandana dee Waddle dee (KRTDL).jpg|Waddle dee en Kirby's Return to Dream Land Curiosidades *En Kirby: Right Back at Ya! cuando el Rey Dedede pregunta como es que se alimentan si no tienen boca, Escargot trae una galleta para ver como comen y absorben la comida,despues de ver eso se preguntan como es que se pueden lavar los dientes y no mostraron nada y tampoco pueden hablar y cuando se va, y cuando Escargot dice: El ''ingrato no dio las gracias''. *No solo el rey Dedede los tiene como guardias esto se puede apreciar en Kirby Super Star y Kirby Super Star Ultra cuando había uno en la nave de Meta Knight. *Es uno de muchos enemigos que aparece en todas las sagas de Kirby. *En Kirby dream land 3, cuando le miras la cabeza, pareciera que usara moños, como si fueran niñas (su sexo es variado pero no se puede ver a simple vista) ~ *Su mirada de ira es muy macabra, si no me creen miren el capitulo "la rebelión del hambre" de Kirby de las estrellas. *Es el enemigo principal de la franquicia. Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Enemigos sin Habilidad Categoría:Enemigos con la Habilidad Parasol Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Land Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Adventure Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Land 2 Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Land 3 Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Super Star Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Course Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby y el Pincel del Poder Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Epic Yarn Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Mass Attack Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Return to Dream Land Categoría:Personajes que fueron poseídos Categoría:Waddle Dees Categoría:Parasol Waddle dee Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Trofeos Categoría:Trofeos de Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Personajes de Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Amigos de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Categoría:Ayudantes de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards